Little things
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: He was never one for big gestures but his true feelings were in the little things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Little things** by kacau

_The littlest things that take me there_

_I know it sounds lame but it's so true_

_I know it's not right, but it seems unfair_

_The things are reminding me of you_

He was never one for big gestures but his true feelings were in the little things.

**.Home**

Sakura's parents never understood completely what being a ninja meant. Maybe that was why they would get so irritated with her strange schedule. The girl, though, had never paid attention to her family's antics, nor had she understood to what extent went their differences until one day, after a specially horrible fight with her father about her night shift at the hospital, Mr. Haruno threw her out.

She cried and tried to hold on to him, asking why he was doing that to her. Sakura had always been a good daughter, she had loved them so much. She promised she'd talk to Tsunade, see if her shifts could get more accessible, if she could be sent on less missions. The man just shook his head, shifting his gaze so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes.

"I don't know you anymore, Sakura."

And, then, she comprehended how true that was. Her family didn't know her. As he turned around and walked away, the med-nin suddenly realized how old her father was and wondered how could she have ever compared her bright, vivid green eyes to his cold, empty ones.

Sakura packed quickly, avoiding her mother, who seemed frozen by her doorway. In her way out, she made sure to break her father's favorite bronze sculpture.

It wasn't until she was already wondering through Konoha's streets that she rembered she had nowhere to go. So, she dropped to her knees, letting the backpack slid to the floor, and started crying. She was surprised when someone stopped in front of her but couldn't do anything, the pain was too much and her sobs wouldn't stop. The person sat at the ground, waiting. Sakura felt strangely conforted by the stranger's ways.

"Are you better?"

The voice was grave and familiar. She looked up to see Sasuke, his face as emotionless as always. The woman felt like kicking herself for crying in front of him yet again. They got up and he started to walk, leading her somewhere. They were silent but didn't really care. Each of them was ocuppied with their own thoughts.

They entered the Uchiha compound and Sasuke invited her to get inside. In the warmth of his house, she realized how cold she was.

"What were you doing outside, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, seeping on the tea he had prepared to them. The man shrugged, obviously not wanting to answer her question.

"Shouldn't you be the one answering that?" His remark was casual as his dark orbs flicked to the backpack resting on his sofa. Sakura sighed.

"My dad threw me out." Sasuke frowned at her response, having expected anything but that. As much as he knew, the Harunos had always been a warm family. He knew Sakura was their first ninja, having entered the academy on a time when the hokage had asked the civilians to increase the village's number of combatants.

"Why?" Sakura stared at her cup, trying to prevent the tears.

"He said he didn't know me anymore, that he couldn't undestand why I had to be out some nights and started doubting that I was really working." Her vision was so blurred by the tears that she missed the pure hatred that went threw Sasuke's face. He cared. "Now I don't know where I'll go, what I'll do."

As she started to cry again, Sasuke hesitated between envolving her in his arms and letting her be. Before he could decide, though, Sakura threw herself in his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. They stood like that for some time before she could control herself again.

The man got up soon after, grabbing their empty cups and depositing them in the sink. Still with his back facing her, he grunted:

"You can stay here, if you want. This place is too big for just me, anyway." And he was silent again.

Sakura felt a wave of afection for the man she once loved ─ and, secretly, still did. She looked around the place, admiring the visible care Sasuke had of the house. The med-nin imagined she could get easily used to call it home.

**.Soup**

She was sick. It was strange to see her like that, since she usually was the one that took care of ill people.

Sakura had been living at his house for the past 2 months and the two of them had fell into a confortable routine. The woman sometimes felt as if she felt more at ease there than she had ever felt at home. She would wake up earlier and prepare something for their breakfast and Sasuke would organize her things so everything was ready for when they needed to go to train.

That day, though, Sakura was feeling horrible. Lying against the big bed, under a pile of blankets, she cursed herself for getting caught in the rain in the previous night. Moments after she'd woken up, Sasuke had come in, asking, silently, what had happened and, then, letting her know that he would be going to meet Kakashi and Naruto. She nodded and, soon after he went, fell back at sleep.

When she woke up again, by twelve o'clock, the med-nin was feeling much better. Sakura dragged herself into the kitchen, having realized she hadn't eaten anything since the night. She was pleasently surprised to see a soup ready for her to heat and eat and a bit of ramen. A note by its side read "Eat".

**.Birthday**

It was her birthday. Sakura hadn't told anyone but, by now, she was pretty sure Naruto and Ino would have told anyone that had forgotten. In order to escape the congratulations and the sometimes sickening sweet discourses of her friends, she decided to stay home.

It, off course, hadn't stopped Naruto, Kakashi, Ino and Hinata, who had come and brought lunch. They had had fun and talked and they'd gone back to their places. Sasuke was still at a mission and Sakura started feeling strangely lonely at the big, almost empty mansion. So, she started working on some files from the hospital.

The day went quickly and dull, just as the woman had imagine it would be. She went to sleep early, not wanting to prolong the day.

She was woken up at almost midnight. Sakura got into a battling position, alert as any ninja should be. The man chuckled and, even in the dark, she recognized him.

"Sasuke, you scared me." She took a calming breath. "What happened?" There was curiosity and worry in her voice.

The man took her hand and deposited a brief kiss in it, whispering a Happy Birthday. Then, he walked out of her room.

So dazzled by his actions, Sakura took some time to notice that he had left a beautiful bracelet in her palm.

**.Kiss**

She was annoyed. Truely annoyed.

Everyone of her friends had dates to the festival and there hadn't been one single man to ask her.

Sakura adjusted her kimono, supporting her chin on her hand as she watched the couples dancing under the stars.

"Sasuke-kun, am I really that repulsing? I don't understand." She sighed. "Why won't any of them even talk to me?" The man grunted a "hm", not really wanting to answer. If he was being honest with her ─ that would have been a first ─, Sasuke would have confessed that he was the reason.

Apparently, everyone in Konoha but Sakura knew that the Uchiha heir had fallen in love with the pink-haired woman.

By the middle of the night, the two of them had, somehow, ended up on the dance floor. Sakura with her head on the crook of his neck, taking advantage of their proximity to rejoice in his scent. She didn't notice the way his arms were wrapped just a bit too tight and possessively around her. Everyone else did.

The song stopped and they parted a little, just enough so they could stare at eachother's eyes. Entranced by her emerald green orbs, he leaned towards her, letting his lips brush hers. And, for the first time, he decided a big gesture was needed.

Their kiss was agressive and breath-taking, and it made Sakura feel like her body was melting.

"You're perfect, Sakura, don't ever doubt yourself."

And, funnily enough, when the med-nin thought about their relationship, she didn't remember the big gestures, like this, but the little things.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review. Tell me about any mistakes, not an english speaker.


End file.
